Es kann nicht sein! Es darf nicht sein!
by Dray Soichi - aka Akkarin
Summary: Eine kleine Slash Story mit der ewigen Frage: Kriegen sie sich oder nicht? Wir befinden uns in Hogwarts zu Beginn des siebten Schuljahres und zwei Jungen müssen durch wiedersprüchliche Gefühle! HarryXDraco Slash
1. Prolog

**Es kann nicht sein! Es darf nicht sein!**

**Dies ist meine erste Fan Fiction und ich hoffe ihr seit nett zu mir, natürlich ist Kritik erwünscht, aber mehr natürlich Lob!**

**Es ist eine Harry x Dray Slash Story und ich bemühe mich enorm nicht zu OOC zu werden!**

**Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**  
**

Prolog

„Fuck!"

Schweißgebadet saß er in seinem Bett.

„Nicht schon wieder!"

Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er sich seine feuchten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Seit eineinhalb Monaten plagten ihn jetzt schon diese Träume. Jede Nacht das gleiche Spiel. Er wusste es kann und darf nicht sein.

Er dachte sie würden verschwinden, wenn ihn erst einmal der Schulalltag wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber sie taten es nicht.

Wies träumte er so etwas?

,Was soll das? Wieso? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Ich meine, die Sache an sich ist ja nicht soo tragisch, aber ich kann nicht. Es kann nicht passieren, niemals! Nie wird es wahr werden!'

Er keuchte kurz auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

,Es wird auch nicht sein!'

Was würden seine Freunde sagen? Die Tatsache an sich, würden sie eventuell noch akzeptieren, das konnte er sich noch vorstellen. Aber so wie in seinen Träumen? Nein, das würden sie nie verstehen! Noch nicht mal er kann das!

,Es ist meine Entscheidung! Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, dann würde ich es tun …'

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

,Oh Shit, was denke ich da? Ich werde verrückt! Niemals würde ich mit … Oder doch?'

Er schüttelte sich, wie um sich von allem Übel zu befreien.

„Fuck!" entkam es noch mal, diesmal lauter, seinen Lippen.

Der Junge im Bett nebenan ließ ein paar kurze Schnarcher hören und murmelte dann „Is' was?" vor sich hin. Doch bevor er antworten konnte und wollte, war sein Bettnachbar schon wieder damit beschäftigt mit seinem Schnarchen die Luft zu zersägen. Er selber rollte sich in seinem Bett zusammen und verfiel in ein paar letzte Gedanken, bevor auch ihn der Schlaf, so unruhig wie er auch in letzter Zeit war, wieder einholte.

,Was soll ich machen? Heißt es nicht, dass in jedem Traum ein Stück Wahrheit steckt? Es darf doch nicht sein! Aber … wollen würde ich es schon … halt! Stopp! Nein! Nicht mit …'

Doch da unterbrach eine leere Schwärze seine Gedankengänge und diesmal verfiel er in einen traumlosen und kurzen Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Die ersten zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen kündigten draußen den Beginn eines neuen Tages an. Drinnen, im Schlafsaal der Jungen, öffnete einer der Jungs müde und geschafft seine Augen.

War es schon soweit?

Langsam und leise krabbelte er aus seinem Bett. Jeden morgen die gleiche Prozedur. Er wollte dieses unsaubere Gefühl loswerden. Er schlich sich, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, aus dem Schlafsaal. Quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, hinaus in die Korridore. Mit allem was er benötigte, ging er zielgerichtet zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Glücklicherweise verlief sich sonst niemand um diese frühe Morgenstunde hierher.

Er legte seinen Pyjama ab und stieg in das frisch eingelassene Becken und vollzog das tägliche Ritual des sich „von schlechten Träumen" Reinigens.

Doch irgendwie brachte dies nicht ganz die Befriedigung die er benötigte. Wie sollte er sich denn die schmutzigen Gedanken aus dem Kopf waschen? Zumal er von mal zu mal unsicherer wurde, ob er dies tatsächlich wollte. War es ein Fluch? Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was derartiges erklären konnte. Wurde er verrückt? Könnte sein. Oder gab es da was in ihm, was schon immer so fühlte, dachte? Etwas das jetzt erst zum Vorschein kommt? Aber warum dann jetzt?

Gut, ok! Der Krieg ist endlich ausgebrochen. Die Schule ist gerade noch so wieder eröffnet worden. Und hätte man ihn nicht deutlich darauf hingewiesen wider hierher zu kommen, nach den Ereignissen vor ein paar Monaten, der mit dem Tod von Dumbledore seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, dann wäre er wie so viele andere Schüler nicht zurückgekommen!

Versunken in Gedanken lag er in dem luxuriösen Becken und vergaß alles um sich herum.

„Sollte es wirklich so sein? Bin ich tatsächlich schwul?" entfleuchten ihm die Worte begleitet von einem langem Seufzer.

„SCHWUL? DU?" ertönte plötzlich eine hohe, schrille Stimme.

„Wer …" entfuhr es dem Jungen.

Als er die Ursache der Stimme erblickte, schoss ihm unwillkürlich die Röte ins Gesicht und er bedeckte seine Blöße.

Die Maulende Myrte schaute aus dem Wasserhahn des Beckens heraus und grinste Süffisant.

„Hau ab! … Und wehe du erzählst es weiter! Ich bin nämlich nicht schwul!"

„Oh, soll ich das wirklich glauben?"

Mit lautstarkem Gelächter verschwand sie wieder im Wasserhahn ohne ihm eine Möglichkeit der Antwort zu geben. Er beschloss, sich so schnell wie irgend möglich aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Fuck! Warum muss mir so was passieren? Blöde Geister!"

Er wickelte sich schnell in seinem Handtuch ein, schnappte sich seine Roben und stürmte aus dem Bad. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen, hastete er die Treppe entlang.

Wieder in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen, ließ er sich keuchend auf sein Bett fallen.

„Sag' mal, ist ein wilder Zentaur hinter dir her, oder warum bist du so aus der Puste?"

Der Junge, der letzte Nacht noch so geräuschvoll schnarchte, betrachtete ihn nun voller Heiterkeit, aber dennoch ein wenig verschlafen.

„Ich … im Bad … und dann … ach, vergiss es!"

„Was denn nun? Erzähl mir nicht, da war nichts! Ich kenne niemanden, der wegen nichts nackt durch die Schule rennt!"

, Nackt?' Was erzählte er da, er hatte sich doch das Handtuch …

„Oh shit!"

In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass dort wo sein Handtuch gerade noch seine Intimszone bedeckt hatte, ihm jetzt das nackte Fleisch entgegensah. Gerade als er wieder lossprinten wollte um das abhanden gekommende Stück Stoff aufzulesen, bemerkte er, wie sich eine Hand um seinen Oberarm schloss.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich muss … das Handtuch!"

„Ist es so dringend, dass du schon wieder nackt los wolltest?"

„Ja .. Nein! Oh shit! Du hast recht …"

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Seit ein paar Wochen bist du … irgendwie … komisch! Ich meine anfänglich dachte ich ja es wäre wegen … Na ja, du weißt schon … aber das ist doch kein Grund wie ein Berserker nackt durch die Gänge zu rasen!"

„Wie ein Berserker? Aber es ist doch nur wegen …"

„Wegen was? Mensch, nun sag' doch endlich was mit dir los ist. Ich bin doch dein Freund. Seit wann hast du dein Vertrauen in mich verloren? Seit wann …"

„Bitte! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich kann und will jetzt nicht reden."

„Schön!" rief er wütend aus. „Toll! Dann bleib doch allein. Schließ dich ein, renn nackt durch Hogwarts. Mach doch was du willst, aber in Zukunft brauchst du nicht mehr auf mich zählen! Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine Stimmungsschwankungen!"

„Nein! So meinte ich es nicht. Es ist nur …"

„Verdammt, was?"

„Ich … ich … kann nicht … noch nicht…"

„Super, jetzt bin ich ja schlauer als vorher!", mit diesen Worten schlug er die Tür zum Schlafsaal hinter sich zu.

, Oh shit! Noch ein Problem mehr! Warum muss er immer so aufbrausend sein? Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, zumindest nicht alles. …Warum hält das Schicksal gerade für mich immer so was bereit. Hab ich nicht schon genug gelitten? Hab ich nicht zu genüge versucht den Anforderungen an mich zu entsprechen? Warum bin ich letztenendes trotzdem allein?'

Seufzend begann er sich anzuziehen. Gleich würde der Unterricht beginnen. Glücklicherweise mit Zaubertränke, jedes andere Fach hätte zu viel von ihm abverlangt.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Im Kerker bei Professor Slughorn verlief der Unterricht leider nicht so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Heute war es schlimmer als je zuvor. Sein bester Freund redete kein Wort mit ihm und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht auf seinen Trank konzentrieren. Immer wieder suchten seine Augen unbewusst den anderen am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers. Er wollte das nicht. Jedes Mal wenn es ihm bewusst wurde, zwang er sich wieder dazu auf seinen Trank zu achten. Zu allem Überdruss verunstaltete er seinen Trank mit zuviel geschnittener Narzissenwurzel, so dass sich eine silbergraue Wolke löste.

,Fuck! Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum silbergrau?'

Sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich durch den Raum und traf auf das gesuchte Augenpaar. Er sah nicht das hämische grinsen, sondern nur die Unendlichkeit in dessen Augen.

„Harry!"

„Was?" er zuckte merklich zusammen, wendete seinen Blick von der Unendlichkeit ab und sah nun direkt vor sich einen unförmigen Körper, der seinem Professor gehörte. Er bemerkte, wie der gesamte Kerker ihn unverhohlen verdutzt anstarrte, bis auf einen natürlich.

„Harry!" kam es noch mal, diesmal etwas eindringlicher, von Slughorn.

„Geht es ihnen heute nicht gut? Noch nie haben sie so … nun ja, amateurhaft einen Trank gebraut!"

„Ich … Ich weiß nicht … Ich bin …"

„Er fühlt sich tatsächlich nicht gut, Professor! Er hat so gut wie gar nicht schlafen können."

„Ach so, Harry! Sie hätten doch was sagen können. Dann setzten sie heute mal aus. Jeder kann mal einen schlechten Tag haben. Ich gebe ihnen einen Aufputschtrank, damit sie den anderen Unterricht überstehen!"

Mit den Worten verschwand er kurz im Tränkelager. Ein verächtliches Schnauben von der anderen Seite machte ihm mal wieder deutlich, dass es bei weitem kein Vorteil sein musste ein Lieblingsschüler zu sein.

„Hier, Harry! Und das nächste mal, lernst du nicht bis mitten in die Nacht hinein, ja?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm die Phiole mit dem Trank wortlos entgegen und leerte sie mit einem Zug.

,Lernen? Mein Gott, dieser Kerl ist so was von verblendet. Was glaubt der eigentlich von mir? … Wäre schön wenn das vom zu VIELEN Lernen kommen würde. Dann könnte ich wenigstens was dagegen unternehmen.'

Insgeheim war er seinem rothaarigen Freund dankbar, dass er ihn aus dieser prekären Lage gerettet hatte. War er ihm immer noch böse wegen vorhin? Er wusste es nicht und entschied sich „Danke" zu murmeln und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen zu vergraben.

„Schon gut. Wozu hat man Freunde!" murmelte sein Freund ebenfalls.

Der erlösende Gong, der den Unterricht beendete, war wohl das Zeichen für seine beste Freundin, endlich mit der belastenden Befragung zu beginnen. Doch Ron, der ab und zu echt sensibel sein kann, würgte sie unsanft mit den Worten „Is Männersache!" ab.

Hermine, die dieses Verhalten von ihrem Freund (Ja, tatsächlich, die Beiden haben es in den Ferien endlich geschafft! grins) schon seit längerem nicht mehr gewohnt war, verstummte verblüfft. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangte. Ron und Harry sind mittlerweile weitergegangen und nun holte sie schnell auf und keuchte:

„Aber …"

„Herm, lass es, ok? Nicht jetzt, nicht heute!"

„Aber Ron …"

„Nein, Herm!"

„Aber ich wollte doch nur …"

„Verstehst du ein nein nicht?"

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sie nun endgültig zum Schweigen gebracht und so liefen die drei nun schweigend zu Verwandlung.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

, Ich kann von Glück sagen diesen Aufputschtrank von Slughorn bekommen zu haben. Obwohl Mc Gonagall etwas irritiert war, ob meines Dauergrinsens.'

Er lächelte leicht ein ehrliches Lächeln, welches in letzter Zeit eine Rarität geworden war. Sich dem Bewusstwerdens, legte er wieder sein altbekanntes, undurchschaubares Gesicht auf, dass in letzter Zeit leider öfters bröckelte. Nur seine Augen, diese tiefgrünen Augen, die einem Moosbewachsenen Hügel gleich kam, zeigten noch die verwirrten Gefühle und Gedanken, die dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf geisterten. Mit seinem unergründlichen Blick sah er nichts von der schönen Herbstlandschaft, die vor ihm aufgebaut war, wie um nur für ihn da zu sein. Leise Wellen klatschten an die vereinzelt vorhandenen Steine die am Strand des Sees lagen. Auch der noch recht warme Lufthauch, der um ihn wehte, entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer lehnte er sich wieder an den Baum, an dem er saß. Seine Augen nun gen Himmel gerichtet, wo sich vereinzelt ein paar Sonnenstrahlen zeigten. Wolken! Unmengen an Wolken und alle hatten diesen einen Farbton, den Harry nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekam. Sturmgrau. Silbergrau. Unendlich. Beruhigend.

Wieder entfleuchte ihm ein Seufzer.

„Wieder einmal stelle ich mir diese Frage! … Warum ich? …So kann es doch nicht weitergehen. Ich will nicht jede Nacht davon träumen! Ich darf nicht von ihm träumen! Kann das Leben mir nicht einmal wohl gesonnen sein? Kann ich nicht einmal Frieden finden? … Nein! … Nicht solange ich meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt habe. Es ist so schwer. Aber ich muss es tun, es wird von mir verlangt. … Doch warum das jetzt? Es macht mir alles noch schwerer. … Ich will nicht lieben! …"

„Wer versinkt denn da im Mitleid?" schnarrte eine ihm nur all zu bekannte Stimme.

„ Hat der große Potter etwa Angst?"

„Malfoy?!"

Harry machte einen Satz, stolperte über seine Schultasche und landete unsanft mit dem Hinterteil wieder auf dem Boden.

Ein Grinsen, so hämisch wie noch nie zuvor, kroch sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin aus.

„So allein? Wo hast du denn deine Schatten gelassen?"

„Und wo sind deine?" kam nur eine schwache Gegenfrage von Harry.

„Potter! Wer Gegenfragen stellt hat was zu verheimlichen!"

„Das sagt der Richtige! – Lass mich in Ruhe und hau ab!"

„Ha! Ich nehm' keine Befehle von unserem Helden entgegen. Ich gehöre nicht deinem Fanclub an!"

„Dann bleib, wenn du meinst, aber sei ruhig!"

, Oh Gott, was hat mich denn da geritten? Warum hab ich …'

Einen winzigen Moment sah man Überraschung in Malfoys Augen aufblitzen, aber wirklich nur einen kurzen, einen sehr kurzen.

„Haste Angst allein?" war das einzige von dem Blonden, doch diese Worte spie er richtig aus.

Harry wollte ihn einfach nur ignorieren, doch zur Überraschung beider, ließ sich Malfoy tatsächlich neben Harry nieder.

,Was ist das denn jetzt?'

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen waren bis aufs Äußerste geweitet und starrten den Blonden weiterhin entsetzt an. Ein paar Wimpernschläge später, die Harry wie Stunden vorkamen, drehte sich Malfoy ruckartig zur Seite, so dass sie sich nun direkt in ihre beider Augen blickten.

„WAS?"

,Dieses Grau! … So unergründlich …'

„POTTER, bist du taub?"

,So tief wie der Ozean …'

„HEY?!"

Draco packte Harry bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kurz und heftig durch.

„W … Wa … Was? …"

„Sag mal Potter, du bist echt nen Freak!"

„Ich … Ich wollte nur …"

Mit diesen Worten schaffte er es endlich sich von Malfoys Ozeanen zu lösen und starrte wieder in den Himmel, natürlich nicht ohne einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen.

Der Blonde schüttelte nur kurz seinen Kopf, legte sich ins Gras und folgte dem Blick Harrys in den Himmel.

Erst der Gong, der zur Nachtruhe rief, ließ die Beiden aus ihrer Starre. Stumm, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten anzusehen, gingen sie zurück ins Schloss.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Am nächsten Tag konnte Harry es kaum erwarten bis endlich die Mittagspause anfing. Ohne auch nur auf seinen grummelnden Magen oder die fragenden Rufe seiner Freunde zu achten, rannte er in die Bibliothek. Völlig außer Atem stürzte er hinein und zog sich gleich einen giftigen Blick seitens Ms. Pince ein.  
Entschuldigend nickte er mit dem Kopf und begab sich auf die Suche nach einem für ihn brauchbaren Buch. Wo sollte er bloß anfangen mit dem Suchen?  
,Irgendwas, was so was verhindert... Hmmm... Traumlos... Da gibt es bestimmt irgendwelche Tränke... Tränke? ... Na ja, ich kann es ja mal versuchen...'  
„Na, Potter! Du hier, in der Tränkeabteilung? Du solltest erstmal die Anfängerlektüre begreifen, bevor du zu so etwas anspruchsvollem übergehst, sonst sprengst du womöglich noch die ganze Schule in die Luft."  
,Toll! Was macht der denn hier? Hat der ´ne Nase dafür, wo ich mich aufhalte? Shit!'  
„Redest du nicht mehr oder hat selbst dein restliches Fünkchen Anstand dich nun verlassen?"  
,WAS?' „Malfoy, du sollst nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen!" ,HA! Der war gut!'  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah man so etwas wie Wut in den silbergrauen Ozeanen aufblitzen, dies entlockte dem Schwarzhaarigen ein hämisches Grinsen und eine weitere Tirade vom Slytherin.  
„Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist? Du dreckiges Halbblut! MIR ging es nur um den Erhalt der Schule!"  
,Oh man, ich weiß schon warum ich hier bin. DAS kann ja keiner aushalten. Ich brauche ganz dringend etwas gegen diese Träume. Ich will einfach nicht mehr von dieser sturmgrauen Unendlichkeit träumen. Von diesen seidigen Haaren, diesen unglaublich süßen Lippen... Moment mal... Stop!!! ... Nicht schon wieder! ... ich brauche diesen Trank wirklich sehr dringend.'  
„Man merkt, dass du keine Eltern hattest, nicht mal ein wenig Anstand und Umgangsformen sind dir beigebracht worden. Kein Wunder, bist ja schließlich bei elenden Muggeln aufgewachsen. Haben dir wohl nicht häufig genug eine runtergehauen, wenn du Müll gemacht hast, oder?"  
„Malfoy... "  
Harrys Fäuste ballten sich gefährlich und er bemerkte nicht, dass sich schon seine Knöchel weiß färbten.  
„Potter?" Grinste Malfoy nur Slytherin typisch den Gryffindor von der Seite an.  
„Ich warne dich..."  
„Was dann? Bewirfst du mich dann mit ein paar Büchern, deren Inhalt du nie verstehen wirst?" Er quittierte diese Aussage mit einer elegant nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue.  
„Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy!!! Noch ein Wort und ich verweise sie augenblicklich der Bibliothek und das für eine ganze geschlagene Woche! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
Der Blonde so wie der Schwarzhaarige zuckten bei diesen Worten zusammen und trennten sich automatisch ein paar Schritte voneinander. Keiner wollte ein Bibliotheksverbot, vor allem nicht, wenn übermorgen wieder Zaubertränke dran waren und mit Sicherheit wieder ein Aufsatz auf sie warten würde. So warfen sich die beiden unverbesserlichen Erzfeinde einige böse Blicke zu und begaben sich wieder an ihre ursprünglichen Aufgaben.  
Harry jedoch wollte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und fragte sogleich die noch immer anwesende Ms. Pince.  
„Ähm, Ms. Pince, können sie mir bitte helfen?"  
„Mr. Potter, was möchten sie, beeilen sie sich, ich habe noch genug Arbeit vor mir!" (A/A: Jaaaaa, ganz viele Bücher wieder einsortieren!!! Wer's glaubt! Irgendwelche Liebesschundromane unterm Tresen lesen!!!)  
„Nun ja, ähm, ich suche einen Traumlostrank ... oder so ähnlich" fügte er noch leise hinzu.  
„Aha! Wozu brauchst du den denn?"  
„Na ja, ich muss einen... ich muss einen Aufsatz für Professor Snape schreiben." log er schnell.  
„Hmm, nun gut. Warte mal kurz, das müßte in dem Regal... (Murmelmurmel)" sie verzog sich zu ein paar der hinteren Regale.  
„Ah, hier haben wir es! Tränke um uns das Leben zu erleichtern !"  
Mit diesen Worten kam sie aus den Regalreihen hervor und drückte dem Gryffindor ein ziemlich abgenutztes Buch in die Hand.  
„Aber das du mir nur nach diesem Trank schaust! Dieses Buch ist eigentlich nicht für den Schulgebrauch gedacht."  
„Chrm, chrm, ja in Ordnung. Ich brauche ja nur die Anwendung und die Wirkung des Traumlostrankes. Danke!"

Mit diesem mehr oder weniger Versprechen gab sich Ms. Pince zufrieden und watschelte wieder zu ihrem Tresen. (A/B: Das Versprechen war wohl doch mehr weniger hüstel)  
,Mal schauen wie mir dieses Buch nun helfen kann.'  
Er verkroch sich in die hinterste Ecke und setzte sich an einen der Arbeitstische, kramte ein Pergament aus seiner Schultasche hervor und zückte die Feder, bereit sich das nötigste zu notieren.  
,Also, Wie halte ich meine Ohren sauber , was ist denn das für ein Schund? ... Haare perfekt in Form halten , hmm, denn sollte ich mir vielleicht merken. Was steht da? Was braucht man dafür?'  
Man hörte wie die Feder von unserem Helden über das Pergament kratze, sehr eilig.  
,Okay, weiter geht es. Dauer-Make-Up-Trank , nein, ist das vielleicht überflüssig! ... Traumlos in die Nacht , das klingt so, als ob ich gefunden habe, was ich benötige! Okay, die Zutaten... und nun die Zubereitung,... ob ich das hinbekomme? ... Gut, das wär's! Ich sollte mal schauen, vielleicht gibt es noch was nützliches in diesem Buch.'  
Er blätterte auf´s Geradewohl weiter in dem Buch und blieb schlußendlich an einem Trank hängen dessen Name viel versprach Klare Sicht zu jeder Zeit  
,Könnte es sein? Ich meine, könnte das die Lösung meiner Brille sein? ... Hmm, Augenkorrekturtrank,... keine Sehhilfen mehr,... das klingt ja brillant! Das sollte ich mir auch notieren.'  
Nachdem er sich nun alle drei Tränke abgeschrieben hatte, klappte er das Buch zu, räumte seine Unterlagen wieder in seine Tasche und begab sich zum Tresen von Ms. Pince. Die bemerkte ihn allerdings nicht und Harry sah nur, dass sie etwas las, mit einem seligen und sehnsüchtigen Blick. (A/A: Ha, wusste ich es doch!!!)  
„Entschuldigung, Ms. Pince, ich bin fertig und wollte ihnen das Buch zurückgeben. Vielen Dank."  
Ms. Pince schreckte kurz hoch, erkannte Potter und nahm mit einem leicht peinlich berührten Lächeln das Buch entgegen.  
Die Worte „Schon gut, Mr. Potter." hörte Harry schon nicht mehr. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst davor, dass diese alte Bibliothekarin noch auf die Idee kommen würde seine Aufzeichnungen zu kontrollieren.  
Er eilte wie besessen die Gänge hinauf zum Astronomieturm. Dort angekommen warteten schon seine Freunde mit Fragen auf ihren neugierigen Lippen.  
Harry winkte nur ab und kommentierte seine Abwesenheit mit „Ich war in der Bibliothek noch was lernen!".  
Ron fiel beinahe die Kinnlade hinunter, aber Hermine lächelte selbstzufrieden und ließ nur ein „Wenigstens einer hat begriffen wie wichtig das Lernen ist!" von sich hören. Ron allerdings war sich sicher, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu gehen konnte, denn sein bester Freund würde niemals freiwillig das Mittagessen sausen lassen um freiwillig zu lernen. So nahm er sich vor, Harry noch in dieser Stunde auszufragen, natürlich ohne, dass Hermine etwas davon mitbekam. Dies stellte sich jedoch als schwieriger heraus als er dachte, denn das braunhaarige Mädchen war weiterhin so von Harrys Ausrede (A/B: Oder Aussage...) begeistert, das sie den Schwarzhaarigen regelrecht belagerte.  
„Sag mal Harry, seit wann machst du das denn schon? Für welches Fach hast du denn gelernt?"  
„Ähm, Herm, weißt du ich beginne gerade damit und es ist für Zaubertränke..."  
Damit hatte er gar nicht mal so unrecht, wenn man bedachte über was er sich da kundig gemacht hatte.  
„Psst, Jay?"  
„Was Ron?"  
„Sag mal glaubst du ernsthaft das, was du da gerade erzählst?"  
„Harry? Wollen wir zusammen nicht eine Lerngruppe aufmachen? Vielleicht bekommen wir den sturen Rotschopf auch endlich dazu mal was für seine Bildung zu tun."  
„Herm? Sollten wir uns nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren?"  
Harrys Frage wirkte, Hermine drehte sich ertappt beiseite und folgte nun wieder den Ausführungen von Professor Sinistra.  
Ron neben Harry allerdings konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Das war erste Sahne. (glucks) Nun sag doch aber mal, was hast du tatsächlich gemacht?"  
„Ron!!! Ich war tatsächlich in der Bibliothek. Bitte belaß es dabei. Ich erzähle dir irgendwann genaueres und..."  
„Psst! Ron nun laß Harry doch mal in Ruhe aufpassen!"  
„Hmpf!" war Rons einzige Antwort darauf und nun war es an Harry zu grinsen.  
Auch dieser Schultag endete verhältnismäßig ruhig; gerade und wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil sich der Gryffindor heute an seinen neuen Rückzugspunkt begeben würde.  
So schlich er sich nach dem Abendessen aus der Großen Halle und schlenderte nun gelassen zu den Rängen des Quidditchfeldes um es sich dort bequem zu machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte erkennen, wie das Tor erneut geöffnet wurde. Und wie er es erwartet hatte, kam Draco Malfoy ihm entgegen. Harry machte sich ganz klein und hoffte Malfoy würde ihn nicht bemerken und einfach zum See weiter laufen. Zu seiner Erleichterung geschah dies auch, aber was er dann sah, erstaunte ihn doch über alle Maßen. Der Slytherin schaute sich tatsächlich suchend um, als ob er nach ihm Ausschau halten würde. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein!  
Jedoch, als sich Malfoy augenscheinlich bewußt wurde, dass am See kein Harry zu finden war, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und machte Anstalten wieder zum Schloß zurück zu gehen.  
,Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Dieses Frettchen!'  
In dem Moment bemerkte Harry nicht, dass er sich zu weit hinauslehnte und somit sehr deutlich zu erkennen war. So auch für den Slytherin; der machte sofort kehrt und ging nun direkt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Der Gryffindor saß stocksteif da und beobachtete alles mit einem Entsetzen, als sich der Jüngste der Malfoys wieder einmal nur mit den Worten „Potter!" neben ihn setzte, in den Himmel starrte und schwieg.  
,Ich werd ja nicht mehr. Was fällt dem eigentlich ein? Ich ... ich... ich möchte ja irgendwie schon, dass er hierbleibt. ...MAN!!! Was mach ich bloß?'  
„Ähm, Malfoy?"  
Der Blonde wandte seinen Kopf ganz langsam zu Seite und schien tatsächlich ohne einen Kommentar loszulassen Potters Frage zu erwarten.  
„Ähm! ... Geh! Laß mich allein!"  
,Na toll, jetzt gibt es bestimmt wieder Streit.'  
„Okay!"  
,Wie jetzt? Bin ich krank? Hab ich Fieber? ... Der steht ja tatsächlich auf! Der hat doch was zu sich genommen, oder? Ganz bestimmt!'

Während sich Harry immer noch den Kopf darüber zermarterte, was da eigentlich eben (nicht) passiert ist, war Draco schon am Rande des Quidditchfeldes und rief nur noch ein „Bis morgen!" in den abendlichen Wind. Dann verschwand er in der Dämmerung.


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Draco lief wie automatisiert zum Schloss und in Richtung Kerker. Absolut in Gedanken versunken.  
, Fuck! Jetzt habe ich es vermasselt. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben! Nicht jetzt! – Wann hat das eigentlich angefangen? Ich glaube das war kurz nach der Sache mit dem Astronomieturm. – Warum konnte ich meinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen? Ich wollte es doch … nun gut, wohl eher, ich musste es tun! Warum musste sich Severus auch einmischen, warum musste sich meine Mutter einmischen? Wie soll ich jetzt meine Familie schützen? Wie soll ich meine Mutter nun vor diesem Irren bewahren? Sitze ich doch hier in dieser verdammten Schule fest. Was habe ich denn hier überhaupt noch zu suchen? Mit meiner Familie und Vergangenheit ist mein einziger Weg doch sowieso schon vorgeschrieben: an der Seite des größten Verrückten aller Zeiten! Ob nun mit oder ohne Abschluss, ein „normales" Leben ist mir doch eh nicht vorbestimmt. – Und Potter? Ha! Dem geht es doch nicht anders! … Es ist erschreckend wie viel wir gemeinsam haben. Auch er hat keine Möglichkeit, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Ich bin immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass er tatsächlich wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet.'

_Flashback_

_Sommerferien Malfoy Manor_

Nach seiner Rückkehr von Hogwarts war es ruhig geworden in dem großen Anwesen der Malfoys, zu ruhig. Seit sein Vater inhaftiert war, erstarb nach um nach jegliches Leben in seinem zu Hause. Seine Mutter verbrachte den größten Teil ihrer Zeit in dem hauseigenen Labor und vergrub sich in Arbeit. Draco hatte seit Beginn der Ferien mehr Zeit mit den Hauselfen verbracht, als mit ihr. Das hieß im Klartext, dass er eigentlich gut 23 ½ Stunden des Tages alleine war. Somit hatte er genügend Zeit über das Gewesene und nun noch Kommende nachzusinnen. Er hatte seine Mutter am Tag seiner Rückkehr kennen gelernt, wie er sie bisher noch nie erlebt hatte. Es stand keine stolze Narcissa Malfoy vor ihm, sondern eine von Schlaflosigkeit und Sorge gepeinigte Frau. Noch nie hatte man einen Malfoy mit Augenringen und zerzausten Haaren gesehen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wurde Draco klar, dass seine Welt, wie er sie kannte, nicht mehr existierte. Nachdem er seine sonst stets reservierte Mutter so aufgelöst gesehen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass auch der stolzeste Zauberer ein Recht auf Gefühle hat.

Es war der 29. Juli, als er plötzlich Gedankengänge entwickelte, die ihn zuerst ratlos stimmten. So kannte er doch diese Art von Emotionen bisher überhaupt nicht. Als er am Abend vor dem Kamin in seinem Zimmer saß, und über die Ereignisse von den letzten Monaten und Jahren nachdachte, fielen ihm zum ersten Mal die Parallelen von seinem zu Potters Leben auf. Er hatte zwar noch seine Eltern, aber auf Grund seines Namens und dessen Traditionen konnte er eigentlich nur von seinen Erzeugern, anstatt von seinen Eltern sprechen. Auch kamen ihm immer mehr Zweifel über die Richtigkeit der Dinge, die ihn sein Vater im hauseigenen Privatunterricht gelehrt hatte. So musste er zweifelsfrei zugeben, dass auch wenn er sie nicht mochte, die Granger tatsächlich zauberische Qualitäten aufwies, die anderen leider abgingen. Das zweite Eingeständnis, dass er sich an diesem Abend machte, war die Erkenntnis, dass er sich eigentlich nur an Potter rächte, weil dieser sich zu Beginn der Schulzeit wie sein überheblicher Vater James Potter aufgeführt hatte (nach Erzählungen seines Patenonkels). So musste er doch tatsächlich für sich selber zugeben, dass er sich selber einfach nur in seinem Stolz gekränkt gefühlt hatte.  
Da er an diesem Abend nicht nur vor dem Kamin saß, sondern auch eine Flasche seines Lieblingsrotweines in der Hand hielt, kam ihm sogar zu später Stunde der Gedanke Potter eine Eule zum Geburtstag zu schicken. Zum Glück war er an diesem Abend nicht mehr fähig, auf Grund seines doch recht angeheiterten Zustandes, die Feder im Malfoystil zu gebrauchen.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen unsanft von der Couch rollte und versuchte sich an die Gedanken des vorhergegangen Tages zu erinnern, fiel im das Pergament vor seinen Füßen auf. Höchst konzentriert versucht er seine Hieroglyphen zu entziffern. Als er jedoch bemerkte, worum es da ging, schalt er sich für seine unglaubliche Entgleisung der malfoyischen Erziehung. Dies war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er die Nachwirkungen seines Lieblingsrotweines nicht bedauerte.

Gegen Mitte August kam seine Mutter wieder aus den Kerkern empor. Mittlerweile hatte er sich schon an das malfoy-untypische Verhalten von ihr gewöhnt, doch dass sie ihn nun belagerte und eindringlich auf ihn einsprach, dass er doch bloß wieder zur Schule gehen sollte um seinen Abschluss zu machen, reizte ihn schon über die Maßen. Schlussendlich und eigentlich nur, um endlich Ruhe zu bekommen, willigte er ein. Dies jedoch brachte ihn wieder zu ganz anderen Gedanken. Man konnte ihm zwar wegen des Vorfalls im Juni nichts nachweisen, doch er wusste, dass eine gewisse Person, bis auf seinen Patenonkel natürlich, in der Schule über ihn Bescheid wusste. Wie würde dieser wohl reagieren, wenn sie sich im Zug das erste Mal wieder gegenüber treten würden? Und warum war das Ministerium bisher noch nicht an ihn herangetreten? Was hatte Potter für Beweggründe sein Wissen im Verborgenen zu halten?  
Diese Fragen brachten ihn wieder zu dem gleichen Punkt, wie zum Anfang der Ferien in Malfoy Manor, aber auch neue Fragen taten sich ihm auf. Aus irgendeinem ihm unerfindlichen Grund stellte er ein paar Tage vor der Abreise für sich fest, diese Fragen im kommenden und letzten Schuljahr ergründen zu wollen.

_Hogwartsexpress_

Nicht wenige seiner Mitschüler und Hauskameraden waren erstaunt über das Auftreten der verbliebenen Familie Malfoy am Gleis 9 3/4 . Auch wenn die Slytherins gewissen Klischees Folge leisteten, waren sie nicht minder erbarmungslos bei ihren Nachfragen als er es bei der lästigen Granger beobachtet hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte er die perfekte Ausrede um sich noch eine Gnadenfrist von ca. einer Stunde zu verschaffen, indem er seine Hauskameraden darauf hinwies, dass er noch weiterhin Vertrauensschüler sei, und gewisse Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte. Leider vergaß er in diesem kurzen Moment die möglichen Auswirkungen, die seine Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler mit sich bringen würden. So stand er nach gerade mal 10 Minuten Abfahrt aus Kings Cross plötzlich unvermittelt Potter gegenüber. Fast schon seine eiskalte Maske verlierend vor Schock schaute er den Schwarzhaarigen an, doch nichts, was er erwartet hatte, traf ein. Keine wüsten Beschimpfungen, keine lächerlichen Versuche slytherintypische Sprüche zu äußern, keinen hasserfüllten Blick und noch nicht einmal die gryffindortypischen Handgreiflichkeiten kamen. Nur eine ihm irgendwie vertraut wirkende emotionslose Maske wurde ihm seitens Potter entgegen gebracht. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass der Löwe einfach an ihm vorbei gehen wollte. Sich seines Namens und seiner Position bewusst werdend konnte sich Draco nicht verkneifen aus Gewohnheit, wie auch zur Wahrung seines Gesichts dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen noch schnarrend den Satz: „Du auch wieder hier? Dir ist schon klar, dass er nicht wieder kommen wird?", nachzuwerfen. Als er Harry aus den Augenwickeln zusammen zucken sah, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass sich alles geändert hatte. Das war nicht mehr "der-Junge-der-lebte", mit dem er sich jahrelang leidenschaftlich gezofft hatte, dies war ein junger Mann, der gebrochen war, der nicht mehr wusste, wie er seinen Auftrag noch bewerkstelligen konnte. Der Blonde tat also etwas, von dem er nie in seinem Leben dachte es jemals zu tun und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Wagon. Er kapitulierte.

_Flashbackende_

Der selbsternannte Eisprinz von Slytherin lag mittlerweile im Bett seines Zimmers.

_Flashback_

In dem letzen Monat war selbst für Malfoy zuviel Ungewöhnliches passiert. So hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er tatsächlich so etwas wie Sympathie und Mitgefühl, was für in vollkommen neu war, für den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann aus Gryffindor empfand. Da er in solchen Dingen absolut ungeübt und unwissend war, ging er dazu über sich von seinen Freunden zu trennen und seiner neuen Gewohnheit, die er sich in den Ferien angewöhnt hatte, nachzugehen. Anfänglich zog er sich zum Nachdenken in sein Zimmer zurück, doch seine zwei besten Freunde, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson, bewiesen immer wieder typische Grangerangewohnheiten, sodass er sich gezwungen sah, sich einen möglichst weit von den Kerkern entfernten Ort zu suchen. So geschah dann das Unglaubliche, dass er anscheinend den gleichen Gedanken gefasst hatte wie Potter. Als dieser ihm unvermittelt erlaubte sich zu ihm zu gesellen, brauchte Draco nur eine Sekunde um festzustellen, dass sich ihm nun die Möglichkeit bot entschlossen aber mit Bedacht seinen Plan zur Beantwortung seiner doch quälenden Fragen umzusetzen. Diese Stunden der Zweisamkeit, dieser stillschweigenden Zweisamkeit, brachten ihn näher an Potter heran, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Ihm fielen sogar die Parallelen ihrer Freunde auf, obwohl sein bester Freund Blaise bei weitem nicht so stumpfsinnig war wie dieses Wiesel. Jedoch seine Aktion heute in der Bibliothek versetzte ihm einen herben Rückschlag. Als er an ihrem allabendlichen Treffpunkt ankam, fand er nichts als Leere vor, die ihm irgendwie einen kleinen Stich versetzte. Er hätte sich für sein Verhalten am Mittag am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, konnte er es doch einfach nicht lassen, in Gegenwart anderer seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten Nun zahlte er den Preis dafür. Die kurzzeitige Erleichterung, als er Harry auf den Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes erblickte, brachte ihn selbst zum Staunen. Hatte er sich schon so an die Gegenwart des Goldjungen gewöhnt? Als Harry ihm jedoch unmissverständlich klar machte, dass er tatsächlich allein sein wollte, schluckte er den bissigen Kommentar, der ihm auf den Lippen brannte, und besann sich eines Besseren. Er wollte dem Gryffindor damit ein deutliches Zeichen geben, dass er dessen Wunsch akzeptierte, jedoch konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er keineswegs zukünftig weiterhin auf ihr allabendliches Zusammensein verzichten würde. Somit waren seine drei letzen Worte einerseits eine Art Entschuldigung und gleichzeitig die Ankündigung, dass Potter ihn nicht mehr loswerden würde.

_Flashbackende_

Schlussendlich schlief Draco in seinem Bett ein, mit dem letzten Gedanken, dass er das Mysterium Potter irgendwann lösen würde.


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Harry saß derweil immer noch auf den Rängen des Quidditchfeldes und starrte verwirrt auf den Fleck, auf dem er den Blonden zuletzt gesehen hatte, bevor ihn die Dämmerung verschlucke.

‚Was sollte das jetzt? Ich habe mir extra einen neuen Ort zum Alleinsein ausgesucht. Warum sucht er ausgerechnet meine Gesellschaft? Das er das tut, ist ja offensichtlich, aber warum?'

Entnervt fuhr sich der Gryffindor durch sein eh schon zersaustes Haar. Hier könnte er sowieso, aufgrund der Aktion von Malfoy, keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. So erhob er sich, um in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, vielleicht würden seine Freunde es schaffen ihn von seinen irrsinnigen Gedanken abzubringen. Oder er könnte sich einfach auch in den Schlafsaal legen und sich kundig machen, wann und wie er seinen Traumlostrank zubereiten musste.

‚Hey, das war doch der eigentliche Grund warum ich hierher gekommen bin.'

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, und folgte dem dunklen Pfad, auf dem kurz zuvor Draco entlang geschritten war.

‚Hermine müsste noch in der Bibliothek sein, dann dürfte nur Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja mich an ihm vorbei zu schleichen, sonst gehen diese endlosen Verhöre wieder los.'

Kaum schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame auf, schoss auch schon ein roter Schopf über eine Sessellehne hoch, und begrüßte ihn mit einem:

„Harry! Wo warst du?"

‚Fuck! Warum habe ich nie meinen Tarnumhang dabei, wenn ich ihn mal brauche. Aber nein, Dobby wollte ihn ja unbedingt reinigen. Notiz an mich selber: Nie wieder tun!'

Harry setzte seine antrainierte Maske auf, und begrüßte seinen besten Freund mit einem krampfhaft lässigen Lächeln:

„Hey Ron."

Eben genannter schien es wohl kaum erwarten zu können, den Gryffindor Goldjungen festzunageln. Er sprang von seinem Sessel auf, drapierte sich an die rechte Seite seines besten Freundes und begann mit seinem üblichen lästigen Verhör.

„Nun sag schon, Harry. Herm ist nicht da. Was genau ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir los? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Wir führen jetzt ein richtiges Männergespräch."

‚Oh Merlin… Bitte nicht. Was hat Hermine ihm schon wieder für komische Muggelgedanken in den Kopf gesetzt.'

„Du.. ähm… Ron, ich muss noch lernen."

„Blödsinn! Wenn mein bester Freund Probleme muss ich ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen.", verkündete Ron inbrünstig, „Sag schon. Hast du Probleme beim Fliegen? Oder mit deinem Besen? Oder ist da ein Problem für das nächste Quidditchmatch? Keine Angst, da hat doch jeder mal so eine Phase, und das nächste Match ist erst in zwei Wochen, das kriegen wir bis dahin hin."

Harry, der langsam schon anfing innerlich zu brodeln, presste ein genervtes und leicht verwirrtes:

„Wie kommst du eigentlich d….?" hervor. Weiter kam er nicht, denn sofort wurde er wieder von Ron unterbrochen.

„Was? Ist es nicht das Quidditch? Nervt dich Hermine immer noch wegen der Lerngruppe? Ach nee, halt, das war ja erst nach deinem komischen Ausbruch. Lass mich mal überlegen, was könnte es noch sein? – Genau, ich hab´s du warst doch an dem Morgen in dem Vertrauensschülerbad, oder? Die maulende Myrthe hat dich schon wieder angebaggert, stimmt´s? Du tust mir echt Leid, Harry."

Harry zuckte bei diesen Worten kurz innerlich zusammen. Die Erinnerung von der maulenden Myrthe, die ihn auslachte, weil er ja eigentlich nicht schwul ist, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. „Hm… das war's wohl auch nicht. Was dann? Sag mir nicht… Nee, das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du hast doch nicht wieder was mit meiner Schwester?! Ich meine, Harry, du musst konsequent bleiben. Und wenn du ihr noch einmal das Herz brichst, dann kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich noch dein bester Freund bleiben kann. Immerhin hat sie die ganzen Sommerferien dafür gebraucht, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Und ehrlich, Neville ist wirklich ein netter Typ."

Harry stand kurz vor einem Ausbruch. Seit wann war sein bester Freund so eine verdammte Nervensäge und so unbeschreiblich dumm?

„ Ich meine, Hermine… Hermine hat mir da so was erzählt von wegen Ehrenkodex und so… das … irgendwie, das ging irgendwie so, dass man nicht die Freundinnen von seinen Freunden ausspannen soll. Du weißt schon."

Ron wurde bei gesagten Worten immer leiser, da sich Harrys Blick inzwischen verfinstert hatte, und das bedeutete niemals etwas Gutes. Der Rotschopf flüsterte fast schon erschrocken die nächsten Worte.

„Also hab ich ins Schwarze getroffen, ja?"

„RON!"

Der letzte Satz seines besten Freundes brachte endgültig das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Also erstens, von wegen Ehrenkodex, man nimmt auch nicht die Exfreundin von seinem Freund, und zweitens hör verdammt noch mal auf, mich mit deinem schwachsinnigen Geschwafel zu belästigen. Nicht alles in der Welt dreht sich um Quidditch und Mädchen. Ganz besonders nicht um Mädchen! Nun setz dich an dein hirnrissiges Zauberschachspiel, und lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!"

„Harry… Was ist los? Ich dachte..."

„Nichts dachtest du! Kann mir nicht irgendjemand in dieser verften Welt mal zutrauen, dass ich ein Problem alleine lösen kann!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Harry in den Jungenschlafsaal und schloss lautstark die Tür zu jenem. Unten am Treppenabsatz stand ein ziemlich verwirrter Ron, der seit dem Satz ‚Ganz besonders nicht um Mädchen' nicht mehr aufnahmefähig war, und nun seine Beschäftigung für diesen Abend gefunden hatte.

„Wie meinte er das jetzt?"

Schlafsaal

Ein ziemlich fuchsteufelswilder Harry ließ sich voller Frustration in sein Bett fallen.

‚Warum kann mich eigentlich niemand in Ruhe lassen. Warum müssen sich alle Sorgen um mich machen? Reicht es nicht, dass ich schon die ganze Zaubererwelt retten muss? Das versaut mir mein Leben schon zu genüge. Wenigstens in ein paar Dingen in meinem Leben möchte ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.'

Harry wusste, dass er jetzt zu aufgebracht war, als dass er sich um diesen Trank kümmern konnte, deshalb beschloss er erstmal eine Dusche zu nehmen, um sich abzureagieren. So schnappte er sich sein Handtuch und begab sich in die an den Jungenschlafsaal angrenzende Dusche. Als er dann schlussendlich nackt unter der Dusche stand, und das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper lief, ließ er sich sanft gegen die Kabinenwand sinken. Die ganze Aufregung an diesem Tag machte ihn müde, und so schloss er genießerisch die Augen, um den kurzen Moment der entspannenden Einsamkeit zu genießen. Er verfiel kurzzeitig in eine Art Dämmerschlaf und hätte sich dafür verfluchen können, denn nicht nur in seinem Tiefschlaf, nein, in jeglicher Art von Schlaf, die ihn heimsuchte, tauchte ein hinreißend aussehender Draco Malfoy auf. Das Schlimme war, dass die Träume in ihrem Inhalt in letzter Zeit variierten. Und das Schlimmste war, dass sie sich den Geschehnissen des Tages anpassten. Dies bedeutete, dass er nun genau diesen hinreißenden jungen Mann nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor sich in der Dusche sah. Aber er war nicht nur einfach da, nein, er kam auch noch auf ihn zu, mit einem so verführerischen Lächeln, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen tatsächlich die Knie weich wurden. Er verlor den Blickkontakt zu den silbergrauen Seen und versuchte sich an der Kabinenwand fest zu krallen, als er spürte, wie samtige und heiße Lippen seinen Hals erkundeten. Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter erkundeten diese unbeschreiblichen Lippen seinen gesamten Oberkörper, mit kurzen Zwischenstopps an seinen Brustwarzen, wo sie sich öffneten und einer vorwitzigen Zunge erlaubten mit jenen zu spielen. Unter diesen zarten und sanften spielerischen Berührungen reagierte sein Körper auf eine Art und Weise, die er bisher noch nicht kannte, und von denen er nie dachte, dass sie solche Auswirkungen auf ihn haben könnten. Seinen ganzen Körper überzog ein neugieriger und erwartungsvoller Schauer. Jedes einzelne Härchen stellte sich auf und seine Anspannung wuchs bei jeder Sekunde, die verstrich. Er erwartete sehnsüchtig, dass der unglaublich heiße Blonde mit seinen Erkundungen fortfuhr. Wie es in Träumen so üblich ist, begab sich der Slytherin auf die Knie und begann damit seine forschenden Lippen gen Hüfte abwärts zu führen. Und auch wie es Träume so an sich hatten, begann auch dieser Traum Harry etwas zu ärgern. Denn der Malfoysprössling setzte ab einem bestimmten Bereich seine Liebkosungen mit den Lippen nicht fort. Harry, der fast schon ein wenig enttäuscht darüber war, wagte es sich einen Blick nach unten zu werfen, und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass sich Draco das Handtuch von den Hüften riss. Harry war sich nie bewusst darüber gewesen, wie unglaublich sexy ein nackter Mann für ihn sein könnte. Leider war sein Körper genau der gleichen Meinung, denn er sah sehr deutlich, wie sich eine gewisse Erektion in sein Blickfeld schlich. Das ließ eine peinlich berührte Röte des Scharmes über sein Gesicht huschen. Und wieder einmal reagierte Malfoy nicht so, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte. Denn ein zärtliches Lächeln umspielte seine sonst so kalten Lippen, und er nahm Harrys Reaktion zum Anlass, sachte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über dessen Erektion zu streicheln. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es Harry, als er diese einfache, doch so intensive Berührung spürte. Ganz unkontrolliert und wie von selbst entfleuchte ein sanftes

„Draco!"

seinen Lippen. Wie als ob er darauf gewartet hätte, ließ Draco nun die anderen Finger seiner rechten Hand auch an das neue Spielzeug ran. Harry konnte nicht anders, als seinem Instinkt zu folgen und sein Becken in Dracos Richtung zu drücken. Süffisant grinsend umschloss Draco nun mit seiner ganzen Hand Harrys Schaft, und wie man es von einem Malfoy erwarten würde, gab er Harry nicht das was er wollte, sondern erhob sich, immer noch sein neues Spielzeug festhaltend, und legte mit seinem typischen Malfoyblick seine Lippen sanft, aber trotzdem fordernd, auf Harrys. Diese plötzliche Nähe brachte Harry fast um den Verstand. Nicht nur, dass er nun diese berauschenden Lippen auf seinem Mund spüren konnte, nein er spürte auch noch was ganz anderes. Noch nie war er in einer Situation gewesen, wo er eine fremde Erektion an seinem Becken spürte! Wieder durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Blitz. Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf, bemerkte dabei fast gar nicht, dass eine freche Zunge um Einlass bat. Wieder einmal ließ er seinen Instinkten freien Lauf. Er öffnete seinen Mund und ließ diesen von dieser fremden Zunge ausplündern. Als er jedoch ebenfalls instinktiv nach dem Glied des Slytherins greifen wollte, brach der sofort den Kuss ab und sank wieder auf die Knie. Nun platzierte der Blonde vorsichtige kleine Küsse auf der Innenseite von Harrys Oberschenkeln und begann unerträglich langsam seine Hand zu bewegen. Harry entfleuchte eine leises Stöhnen, als er seinen Kopf voller Leidenschaft nach hinten warf. Wenn Malfoy so weiter machte, würde er es nicht mehr lange aushalten können. So sprach Harry Worte aus, von denen er dachte, dass sie ihm niemals über die Lippen kommen würden. Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber Draco verstand sie nur allzu deutlich.

„Draco bitte!"

Und wieder einmal errangen seine Instinkte die Oberhand. Er wagte es tatsächlich eine seiner Hände in die seidigen platinblonden Haare des Slytherin greifen zu lassen und ihm mit einem leichten Druck klar zu machen, was er von Draco wollte. Als hätte dieser nur darauf gewartet, diese Worte von Harry zu hören, lösten sich seine Lippen von den Oberschenkeln, und erkundeten nun Millimeter für Millimeter den harten Schaft bis hinauf zur zuckenden Spitze. Harry wurde nun eindringlicher und presste sein Becken nun noch deutlicher in Dracos Richtung. Der ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, und platzierte seinen Mund direkt über der Spitze von Harrys Erektion, und öffnete diesen leicht. Auch Harry ließ sich nicht lange bitten, und drückte nun Dracos Kopf langsam zu sich. Die heiße Enge, die ihn umschlang machte ihn fast wahnsinnig und er konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten. Nun begann dieser unbeschreibliche Mund sich auch noch vor und zurück zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend, in dem genauen Wissen, dass Dracos Opfer gleich über die Klippe springen würde. Harry hingegen hielt sich wieder mit beiden Händen an der Kabinenwand fest, und ließ das berauschende Gefühl über sich ergehen. Schlussendlich gelang es Draco mit ein paar sanften Schlägen seiner Zunge auf Harrys Spitze das Werk zu vollbringen. Harry schrie in vollster Erleichterung auf.

Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete seine Augen und realisierte zunächst gar nicht, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war. Er war noch vollkommen von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Erst als er wieder bewusst das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut spürte, und das nachhallende Pochen in seiner unteren Region, bemerkte er, was soeben passiert war.

„Shit!",

war das einzige, was er in seinem geschockten Zustand herausbrachte. Voller Panik wusch er sich die restlichen klebrigen Überreste seines Traumes vom Körper und flüchtete mal wieder nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften bekleidet aus der Dusche. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett ging ihm nur ein einziger Gedanke durch den Kopf.

‚Wo sind meine Notizen?!'

Zur gleichen Zeit sah man ein ähnliches Bild im Schlafraum eines gewissen Slytherin, nur dass dieser aufrecht in seinem Bett saß, und ein ganz anderer Gedanke in seinem Kopf rumspuckte.

‚Was war das eben?'

Draco Malfoy konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er plötzlich davon träumte Harry Potter einen Blow Job verpasst zu haben.


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Draco Malfoy aus einem ziemlich verwirrenden und unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Er rieb sich die Augen und versuchte sich an die vergangene Nacht zu erinnern. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das, was er glaubte geträumt zu haben, auch wirklich nur ein Traum war. Völlig irritiert rieb er sich noch einmal den Schlaf aus den Augen, und wankte ins Badezimmer. Der Gedanke an eine erfrischende, kalte Dusche gab ihm die Hoffnung danach etwas klarer zu denken.

In dem Moment, wo das kühle Nass ihn traf, überkam ihn die erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte, sondern er tatsächlich einen solch bizarren Traum von dem Gryffindor-Goldjungen hatte.

‚Irgendwie gerät mein Leben gerade aus den Fugen… Wie kann es sein, dass mein Unterbewusstsein solch abartige Visionen entsinnt? Ich wollte Potter zwar näher kennen lernen, aber so nahe muss es dann doch wieder nicht sein. Am Merkwürdigsten jedoch ist, dass ich IHN beglückt habe und nicht umgekehrt, schließlich bin ich ja ein Malfoy, oder etwa nicht?' (A/B: Nein, Draco. Du hast nur geträumt, dass du ein Malfoy bist...)

Völlig gedankenverloren und wie automatisiert stieg er aus der Dusche und begann sich mit seinem Mikrofaserhandtuch abzutrocknen.

‚Mensch diese Handtücher sind echt total weich. Für manche Dinge sind Muggel doch zu gebrauchen.'

Plötzlich und unerwartet sprang die Tür zum Badezimmer auf.

„MORGEN!"

Blaise Zabini stand plötzlich verschlafen, aber trotzdem freudestrahlend vor seinem Zimmerkameraden. Der Blonde zuckte wie ertappt zusammen und funkelte seinen besten Freund mit einem Seitenblick an, während er versuchte seine Haare in ihre gewohnt perfekte Form zubringen.

„Du, Dray! Zum Wohle von uns Beiden würde ich dir empfehlen deine unanständigen Träume doch bitte in aller Stille auszuleben."  
"Wie Bitte?",

platzte es aus einem ziemlich erschrockenen Draco heraus, der sich ruckartig dem Blauschwarzhaarigen zuwandte, wobei ihm das Handtuch von den Hüften rutschte. Blaise fing verschmitzt an zu grinsen und musterte seinen besten Freund mit einem prüfenden Blick von oben nach unten.

„Hey, ich meinte, du sollst das in aller Stille machen, und nicht vor mir."

Als Antwort erhielt Blaise nur ein wiederholtes

„Wie bitte?"

von Draco. Blaises Grinsen verbreitete sich und ließ seine makellosen weißen Zähne aufblitzen. Mit einem kurzen Zwinkern und mit einer doch recht eindeutigen Handbewegung machte er Draco augenblicklich bewusst, dass er schleunigst sein bestes Teil verdecken sollte. Nur ein paar Wimperschläge später hatte Draco sich wieder voll im Griff, wickelte sich majestätisch sein Mikrofaserhandtuch

,Mensch, die sind echt weich'

um die Hüften, nahm seine Seife und schmiss sie mit den Worten:

„Halt die Klappe Blaise!",

dem irre kichernden Zabini hinterher, der gerade wie ein Häschen schleunigst aus dem Bad hüpfte.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später betrat ein perfekt gestylter, aber immer noch fast entkleideter Malfoy Junior den Schlafsaal der Beiden. In seiner malfoytypischen eleganten Art begab er sich zu seinem Schrank und bekleidete sich (A/Tippse: du musst schon darauf achten, dass er sorgfältig auswählt, was er trägt. A/A: Das braucht er nicht, ist sowieso alles perfekt was er hat.). Aber am anderen Ende des Raumes saß im Schneidersitz, mit einem weiterhin irren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Häschen auf seinem Bett und wartete.

„Und?! Wenn ich jetzt schon zuhören durfte, erzählst du mir jetzt auch mit wem es war?"

Und wie an diesem Morgen nicht anders zu erwarten, bloß mit einem ganz anderen Tonfall, zischte der Blonde wieder einmal:

„Wie bitte?"

Langsam und bedächtig, aber innerlich schon vor Wut kochend, drehte er sich um und fixierte Blaise mit seinem berühmten Deathglare. Blaise jedoch setzte einen ganz unschuldigen Blick auf und sagte mit einer engelsgleichen Stimme:

„Was denn? Ist doch so, oder?"

Diesmal war es nicht Seife, die auf ihn zugeflogen kam, sondern ein Rictusempra - Fluch (A/A: Für diejenigen, die es nicht mehr wissen sollten, es ist der Kitzelfluch). Erst nachdem sein nerviger Freund, gekrümmt vor Lachen, vom Bett fiel, erbarmte er sich den Fluch aufzuheben. Ohne irgendein weiteres Wort setzte er seine allmorgendliche Bekleidungszeremonie fort. Er reagierte auch nicht auf das beleidigte Schnauben, dass er hinter sich wahrnahm. Als er dann schlussendlich beim Packen seiner Schultasche angekommen war, waren seine Gedanken nicht mehr davon bestimmt, was er doch für einen erbärmlich albernen Kumpel hatte. Vielmehr überkam ihn die Erkenntnis, und das schockte ihn über alle Maße, dass er es als gar nicht so schlimm betrachtete, dass es sich in seinen Traum um Potter handelte. Denn das er Mädchen, gelinde gesagt, als extrem langweilig empfand, war ihm schon seit zwei Jahren bewusst.

‚Ich glaube, ich sollte Severus doch nicht so häufig bei seinen Experimenten aushelfen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Dämpfe seiner ganzen Tränke eine ziemlich ungesunde Wirkung auf mich haben. - Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass ausgerechnet Potter der Inhalt meiner Träume wird. Ich meine okay, er hat sich in den letzten Jahren schon gemacht, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund…'

„MORGEN!"

Irgendwie hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass er ein weiteres übersteigert fröhliches

‚MORGEN!'

nicht mehr ertragen würde. Und irgendwie kam es ihm spanisch vor, dass Pansy in ihrem Schlafsaal auftauchte. Als er jedoch zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzten wollte, bemerkte er, dass er schon im Gemeinschaftsraum stand.

‚Wie jetzt? Ich war doch gerade noch im Schlafsaal. Wie komme ich jetzt hierher?'

Aber langsam dämmerte ihm, dass sein Unterbewusstsein, als er so in Gedanken vertieft war, ihn wiederum wie automatisiert in seine alltäglichen Bewegungsabläufe gebracht hatte.

„Hey, Dray! Ich rede mit dir! – MORGEN!"

Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte der Blonde nur zwei Wörter für sie übrig. Mit einem ziemlich abgenervten und aggressiven Ton schmiss er ihr die Worte:

„Schnauze, Pan!",

vor die Füße und verließ erhobenen Hauptes den Gemeinschaftsraum und begab sich zur Großen Halle.

„Was hat der denn?"

Blaise musste wieder einmal nur grinsen,

„Jetzt sag bloß nicht, du musstest heute Nacht schon wieder zuhören."

(A/A: Jetzt ratet mal, was Blaise macht.)

Der zweitbegehrteste Slytherin grinste. (A/B: Nachwirkungen vom Rictusempra?...)

„Du hast ihn jetzt nicht wirklich darauf angesprochen, oder?"

„Klar. Es traut sich ja sonst keiner ihn zu stressen. Und außerdem wenn ich schon zuhören muss, dann will ich schließlich auch wissen, wer ihn so Nacht für Nacht beglückt."  
"Und?! Wer ist es denn?"

Dies war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, oder besser gesagt diesem Morgen, dass kein Grinsen auf Blaises Gesicht stand. Pansy konnte nur ein leises enttäuschtes Grummeln vernehmen, das ungefähr soviel aussagte wie:

„Der Blödian sagt es mir nicht."

„Ist ja mal wieder klar. Jetzt muss ich also mit meiner weiblichen Feinfühligkeit das Rätsel lösen."  
"Ja klar, wie willst du denn das machen? Ihm damit drohen seinem Vater zu erzählen, dass er schwul ist?"

Mit einem lauten Prusten seitens Pansy verließen nun auch die Beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu frühstücken.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, stand Draco vor der Großen Halle mit ein paar weiteren Slytherins und wartete. Als nach ca. 10 Minuten das Haus vollständig war, vollführten sie ein weiteres Ritual, sie begaben sich in ihre übliche Aufstellung und betraten, wie jeden einzelnen gottverdammten Morgen, majestätisch gemeinsam die Große Halle, angeführt von Draco. Keiner konnte sich mehr so genau daran erinnern, wie es angefangen hatte, aber es war irgendwann zu der Zeit gewesen, als Draco zum Vertrauensschüler gekürt worden war.

„Sag mal. Glaubst du er braucht das für sein Ego?"

„Hey Pan, ich bin zwar sein bester Freund, aber was genau in seinem Hirn vorgeht, kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen."

Bei den letzten Worten huschte ein kurzer trauriger Gesichtsausdruck über Zabinis Gesicht. Seine beste Freundin klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm leise

„Kopf hoch, irgendwann wird er den Namen stöhnen."

ins Ohr.

„Psst!",

kam es böse von den beiden sonst so stummen Bodyguards des Slytherinprinzens. Am anderen Ende der Großen Halle saß Harry Potter, der gerade krankhaft versuchte auszutesten, wie viel Müsli er sich in den Mund stopfen konnte, um nicht auf den attraktiven Blonden blicken zu müssen, der gerade die Halle betrat. Besagter allerdings war sehr interessiert daran einen gewissen Schwarzhaarigen ausfindig zu machen. Suchend streifte sein Blick über den Gryffindortisch, bis er schließlich an einem verwuschelten schwarzen Schopf hängen blieb. Harry jedoch spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Blick und senkte ihn augenblicklich wieder, als er bemerkte, wer ihn im Visier hatte.

‚Warum schau er mich so an? Was ist nur los mit ihm? Er hat doch sicherlich nicht….'

Draco hatte sich zwischenzeitlich auf seinem angestammten Platz am Tisch niedergelassen und verfolgte Harrys Reaktion mit großem Interesse.

‚Was hat der denn für ein Problem? Er reagiert ja fast so als ob…'

Eine sanfte Röte bildete sich auf Dracos Wangen und er entdeckte, wie extrem spannend doch sein Kürbissaft ist. Das, so nahm er sich vor, würde etwas sein, was er ganz dringend klären müsste.

Bei den Gryffindors sah man wie Potter, wie von einer Erkenntnis geplagt, ein paar Pergamente herauskramte, und panisch darin herumblätterte.


	9. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Hektische Schritte durchbrachen die sonst vorhandene abendliche Stille in den Kerkern. Harry jedoch nahm davon nichts wahr, so tief war er bereits in seinen Gedanken versunken.

‚Bei Merlin, habe ich auch nichts vergessen. Zutaten? … Ja! Habe ich meine Zaubertrankutensilien alle dabei? … Den Kessel habe ich klein gezaubert in der Tasche. Meinen Löffel habe ich dabei, und mein Messer, meinen Mörser, und meine Waage. Habe ich sicher nichts vergessen? …Ha! … meine Notizen, wo sind sie?! Ähm, … in meiner Umhangstasche.'

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfuhr dem Jungen der lebte, als er das Pergament in seiner Tasche spürte.

RUMMS

Erschrocken und schmerzhaft wurde Harry aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Irritiert schob er sich seine Brille wieder zu recht, und befühlte leicht besorgt seine Nase.

‚Wo verdammt noch mal, kommt diese verfuckte Wand her?!'

Mit noch immer leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb er sich die Nase, und ging um die Ecke, die er zuvor übersehen hatte. Ein letzter prüfender Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers versicherte ihm, dass es nur noch ein paar Meter zu seinem Ziel waren. Ein paar Augenblicke später fand er sich vor einer großen, alten, dunklen Holztür mit Eisenbeschlägen wieder. Er vergewisserte sich mit ein paar Seitenblicken noch mal, dass er alleine war, und legte seine Hand auf die alte, kühle, eisenbeschlagene Klinke. Unter Ächzen schwang die Tür langsam nach innen auf, und der Schwarzhaarige huschte so schnell wie möglich hindurch um sie so schnell wie möglich wieder hinter sich zu verschließen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und besah sich dann den Raum genauer.

Dies war er also, der alte Unterrichtsraum für Dunkle Künste. Nur ein paar alte Schulbänke und Tische zeugten davon, dass es mal ein Unterrichtsraum war. In der hintersten Ecke fiel ihm ein unheimlicher Schatten ins Auge, allerdings bewegte sich dieser nicht, schien also nicht zu leben, so schlussfolgerte der Schwarzhaarige. Trotzdem vernahm er merkwürdige, leise Geräusche. Zögerlich nahm er seinen Zauberstab und entzündete die noch vorhandenen, alten Fackeln.

„Lacarnum Inflamarae!"

Jener Schemen entpuppte sich als ein uraltes, bereits von Holzwürmern angefressenes Pult. Interessiert näherte Harry sich besagtem Pult und betrachtete es neugierig. An den Seiten waren noch feine Verzierungen von Schlangen zuerkennen. Die Umrisse waren ins Holz eingelassen und anhand von Farbresten konnte Harry noch erahnen, dass jene Schlangen früher einmal grün-silbern gewesen sein müssten.

‚War ja klar. Dunkle Künste Raum und Schlangen. Was hätte ich auch anderes erwarten sollen?'

Mit einem leichten Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf und begab sich daran zwei Tische zusammen zu schieben, um eine Arbeitsfläche zu erhalten. Nach um nach baute er seine Utensilien auf, vergrößerte den Kessel und ließ sich auf einer der Schulbänke nieder um sich noch einmal die Zubereitung des Trankes durchzulesen.

„Drei Monate! Warum müssen immer die wichtigen Tränke so lange brauchen? Oh Mann, und ich dachte vier Wochen für den blöden Vielsafttrank waren schon lange. Und wenn ich noch so richtig Glück habe, und ich den Trank versaue, kann ich wieder von vorne anfangen. Was wo möglich auch der Fall sein wird, bei meinem super tollen Tränketalent.",

grummelte er vor sich hin.

Ein wenig niedergeschlagen, aber definitiv verbissen, holte er die Zutaten heraus, und begann mit dem Zerschneiden, Zerkleinern, Zerquetschen etc.

Währenddessen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum

Hermine saß mit ihrem Freund Ron Arm in Arm auf der Couch. Während Ron verträumt in den Kamin sah, hatte Hermine einen ziemlich nachdenklichen und besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ron!",

stieß sie plötzlich hervor. Angesprochener zuckte merklich zusammen.

„Hm?"

„Sag mal, weißt du wo Harry ist?"

„Nö."

„Ich meine, wo treibt der sich immer rum?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Ron ehrlich, machst du dir nicht auch irgendwie Sorgen?"

„Wieso?"

„Nun tu doch nicht so. Oder weißt du was, was ich nicht weiß?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf beiseite, um ihrem Freund ins Gesicht blicken zu können, und erblickte einen leicht ertappt wirkenden Ron.

„W.. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Roon! Sag mir. Was. Ist. Los?!"

„Es ist nichts, wirklich.",

versuchte der junge Weasley mit einer Unschuldsmiene zu beteuern.

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Also…."

Ron kannte Hermine sehr gut, und wusste, dass es nichts brachte sich rausreden zu wollen. So gab er sich geschlagen, und begann zu erzählen:

„Na ja…. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres schläft er sehr schlecht, und verhält sich sehr merkwürdig. So ist er doch neulich tatsächlich früh morgens nackt durch Hogwarts gerannt."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, und sie öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Ron hob die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, damit er weiter reden konnte.

„Na ja…. Ich hab ihn dann gefragt, was los sei, zuerst dachte ich, er hätte Probleme beim Quidditch. Doch das war's nicht. Dann dachte ich, die Maulende Myrthe hätte ihn wieder belagert, doch das war's auch nicht. Und als ich dann die Vermutung aufstellte, dass es etwas mit Ginny zu tun hätte, ist er total ausgerastet. Hat er doch da so einen Satz gesagt, der lässt mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen."

Er blickte wieder in den Kamin und wirkte nachdenklich, doch Hermine ließ nicht locker.

„Was denn nun?"

„Was? Ach so… Ja…Er meinte irgendwas in der Art, dass sich seine Welt ganz besonders nicht um Mädchen dreht. Wie meint er das nur?"

„Ron? Bist du so blöd, oder tust du nur so?"

"Ey!"

„Nun mal ehrlich, wenn einer so was sagt, ist es doch klar, was das heißt."

"Du meinst doch nicht…."

„Doch genau das meine ich."

"Oh."

„Ja, oh…. Und nun weiter?"

„Wie weiter?"

„Na ja… Du hast immer noch nicht erzählt, wo er ist, oder was er jeden Abend macht."

„Das weiß ich doch nicht."

"Wie du weißt das nicht?"

„Na, so wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich. Weiß. Es. Nicht."

„Aber Ron, du musst doch irgendwas wissen, du bist doch schließlich sein bester Freund."

„Wieso muss ich das wissen? Weißt du denn was? Du bist schließlich seine beste Freundin?!"

„Hm… Ron, so kommen wir nicht voran. …Wir müssen ihn stärker beobachten."

"Wenn du meinst, aber wie willst du das machen?"

„Na ja, wir können uns hinter ihm her schleichen."

„Ja, tolle Idee, das fällt ja auch gar nicht auf. Vor allem, wenn er seinen Tarnumhang um hat, dann wird das echt ein Kinderspiel!"

„Ach Ron, nun sei mal nicht immer so pessimistisch. Wir müssen ihn halt einfach besser im Auge behalten. Vielleicht braucht er ja unsere Hilfe."

„Herm. Du kennst Harry genauso gut wie ich. Und du weißt ganz genau, wenn er nicht von alleine auf uns zukommt, haben wir keine Chance."

„Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun. Ich meine, wir sind doch seine Freunde, und wir können ihn doch nicht alleine lassen."

„Herm, ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass das vielleicht einer der Gründe sein könnte, weshalb er die Abende nicht mehr mit uns verbringt? Weil er alleine sein möchte. Wenigstens ab und zu."

Die Braunhaarige öffnete ihren Mund um zu antworten, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, weil sich ihr der Sinn von Rons Worten erschloss. Sie lehnte sich wieder an seine Schulter, und damit war das Thema vorerst erledigt.

Auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts

‚Wo verdammt noch mal treibt sich dieses Narbengesicht herum?! Wagt er es doch tatsächlich mich hier draußen alleine stehen zu lassen? Habe ich ihm nicht deutlich genug klar gemacht, dass ich ihn heute hier erwarte?! So eine verfuckte Scheiße! Wie soll ich ihn denn dann auf den Vorfall heute Morgen in der Großen Halle ansprechen?'

Frustriert kickte er einen Stein aus dem Weg, und beschloss vorerst, sich wieder in die Kerker zurückzuziehen. Das wütende Fluchen des kleinen Billywigs, der ihn gerade stechen wollte, hörte unser Silberhaariger gar nicht mehr. Auch sah er nicht, dass die Beule auf dem Köpfchen der kleine magischen Stechmücke, verursacht von dem Stein, größer war als der gesamte Billywig an sich.

‚ Wo könnte er bloß sein? Irgendwie muss ich herausfinden, wo er sich aufhält. Ich glaube ich hab da mal was von einem Aufspürzauber gelesen. Dem sollte ich mich, glaube ich, näher widmen. Aber vorerst werde ich ihm eine Eule schicken.'

In Dracos und Blaises Schlafraum

„Lieber Harry… Äh, nee, geht nicht. Hey Potter, .. nee klingt auch scheiße. Sehr geehrter Mister Potter… zu förmlich. Hey du… zu unpersönlich. …………………………… Ach scheiß drauf! Potter, wo warst du?! ….. Um deine Gedächtnis aufzufrischen: Solltest du heute Abend nicht am Quidditchfeld sein? (Also wenn du diesen Brief liest, natürlich gestern Abend) Ich warte nicht gerne und versetzten lasse ich mich auch nicht. Ich hoffe du hast eine gute Erklärung. Gute Nacht, bzw. Morgen Draco Lucius Malfoy. ………….. So, das dürfte so gehen. BLAISE!!! Antreten, hier, jetzt."

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Draci?",

trällerte ein verschmitzt grinsender Blaise aus dem Badezimmer.

Entnervt stöhnte Draco auf.

„SOFORT!"

Blaise, der diesen Ton sehr gut kannte, stakste mit Boxershorts und Muskel-Shirt aus dem Badezimmer.

„Ja?"

„Eulerei."

„Wie? Jetzt? Ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich spaßen?"

„Schon gut. Bin gleich wieder da."

Mit den Worten schlag er seinen Schulumhang um sich, entnahm Draco den Brief, den er ihm entgegen hielt, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.

Im Zimmer allerdings legte sich ein relativ zufriedener Malfoy Sprössling mit einem süffisanten Grinsen in seinem Bett zurück.


	10. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Es war genau eine halbe Stunde vor der Sperrstunde. Würde er danach noch auf dem Gelände oder in den Gängen erwischt werden, hätte er je nachdem wer ihn finden würde, ein großes oder ein kleineres Problem.

‚Na toll! Kann er nicht selber gehen? Er darf als Vertrauensschüler wenigstens nach zehn außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes sein.'

Leicht entnervt huschte der schwarze Slytherin durch die Gänge. Seine intelligenten blitzenden Augen blickten konzentriert umher. Nur noch zwei Treppen und er würde in der Eingangshalle sein.

‚Nun gut! Bisher habe ich niemanden gesehen, nicht mal einen Geist! Wenn ich mich beeile, bin ich rechtzeitig zurück und niemand bemerkt meinen luftigen Aufzug. …. Das wäre ja eine Nachricht! Slytherins gutaussehender Sonnenschein und Musterschüler leicht bekleidet zur Sperrstunde in den Schulgängen gesichtet! Was hatte er vor? Eine heimliche, verbotene Liebschaft? Wer mag wohl die oder der Glückliche sein? … Oh man, bei Salazar, das wäre ja wirklich was! Ich wäre der Gesprächsstoff für mindestens eine Woche und würde mit Fragen über meine nicht vorhandene verbotene Affäre ausgequetscht. … ‚

über Blaises markant schönes Gesicht huschte ein hinterlistiges Grinsen,

‚Hmm, eigentlich nicht so schlecht, so könnte ich vielleicht ein paar Leckerbissen kennen lernen! Ob ich mich vielleicht mit Absicht? … Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr!'

Die kühle Nachtluft, die durch das Tor kam, die Blaise soeben geöffnet hatte, ließ ihn kurz erschaudern und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Im September ist es halt gegen zehn nicht mehr warm und hier in den Bergen sowieso auch sehr windig! Fröstelnd zog sich der junge Mann seinen Umhang fester um seinen Körper.

‚Mist, warum ist es schon so kalt draußen? Da friert man sich ja die Nudel und noch einige andere Sachen ab. Na warte, Draco! Das gibt Rache! Ein Schneefall in seinen Bett morgen früh und falls er mich wieder von meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf abhält auch noch etwas Hagel dazu!'

Bösartig kichernd mit einem fiesem Blitzen in den Augen stapfte er barfuss wie er war auf das Gelände und schritt in Richtung Eulerei.

_In der Eulerei_

Besagter und uns bekannter Slytherin stürmt in durch die Tür der schuleigenen Eulerei, es dauert nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, allerdings sechs Schritte zu viel, bis man ein markerschütterndes

„Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!",

vernimmt!

Entsetzt, angeekelt und mit Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt, springt Blaise von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„10.000 Galleonen für ein paar Schuhe!"

Endlich wieder vor der Tür der Eulerei angekommen, atmet unser Schönling mit den Blauschwarzen Haaren erleichtert aus!

„Boah, eins weiß ich, dafür wird Draco aber richtig büßen müssen! Da reicht echt kein Schnee oder Hagel mehr aus!"

Mister Zabini versucht energisch am Treppenabsatz die unappetitlichen Exkremente von seinen Füßen abzuschaben.

„Nee, wie eklig, und meinen Zauberstab hab ich natürlich auch noch vergessen, das darf ich echt keinem erzählen. Ein Slytherin vergisst seinen Zauberstab. Bei Salazar, das ist mir ja noch nie passiert! Irgendwie ist das echt nicht mein Abend. Aber eins steht fest, Pan und Draco sollten sich bei der nächsten Schulversammlung dafür einsetzten, dass die blöden Eulen stubenrein werden! … Apropos, Draco und Eulen, wo ist den der blöde Brief, das Corpus delicti? Der Grund für diesen missgeleiteten Abend! "

Ein ungeduldiges Wühlen später hält Blaise eben diesen einen Brief in der Hand.

„ Arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhh! Dieses ARSCHLOCH!"

Was mag nun passiert sein? Ganz einfach, der Musterschüler von Slytherin macht gerade die Entdeckung, dass auf dem Brief nichts steht, kein Name, nicht ein einziger kleiner Buchstabe! Den Brief nun zu öffnen, in der Hoffnung so zu erfahren wer der Adressat ist, kommt Blaise nicht in den Kopf, denn jetzt ist es soweit, etwas das bei Blaise sehr selten vorkommt, seine Hutschnur ist gerissen, das Fass ist übergelaufen, seine Geduld ist am Ende …

„Dieser ganze Dreck hier wegen nichts? Das Schleichen, das Frieren, die Eulenscheiße und das Risiko erwischt zu werden, wegen ………. Ohhhhhhhhhh, ich kann nicht mehr, soll der doch seine Briefe oder was er sonst noch so verschicken will, doch selber machen! Ich hab die Schnauze voll, so viel Dummheit auf einen Haufen, bester Kumpel hin oder her, jetzt reichts! Sense! Der bekommt jetzt so was von ner Predigt zu hören. Das war das letzte Mal, soll der sich doch nen anderen suchen, der die Drecksarbeit erledigt! Ich … bin viel zu schön dafür!"

Wutentbrannt stürmt Blaise die Treppe hinunter um so schnell wie möglich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein um seine Wut an dem Verursacher dieser Situation auszulassen. Doch dann …

Dong Dong Dong

„Toll! Sperrstunde, jetzt aber schnell!"

„Na! Was hat denn ein normaler Schüler um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen noch zu suchen, halb nackt und wild schreiend?"

Ruckartig blieb der schwarze Slytherin stehen, raffte seinen Schulumhang um sich und versuchte gegen das Licht das aus dem Tor der Eingangshalle kam, zu erkennen, wen er da vor sich hatte. Konzentriert kniff er die Augen zusammen und stammelte nur abwesend etwas von Eulerei. Doch egal wie oft er versuchte das Gesicht der dunklen Gestalt vor sich zu erkennen, es blieb ein schwarzer Schemen, der langsam auf ihn zukam. Ein kurzer Gedanke in Zabinis Kopf formte sich unwillkürlich in Worte:

„Jetzt bin ich am Arsch"

_Vor circa 20 Minuten im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum_

„Sag mal, Ron! Hast du jetzt echt vor, einfach hier so sitzen zu bleiben?"

„Doch schon, so habe ich mir das eigentlich gedacht!"

Ron Weasley, seinerseits bester Kumpel von Harry Potter und fester Freund von Hermine „Ich-weiß-sowieso-immer-alles" Granger, hebt verschlafen seinen Kopf von Hermines Schoss und versucht im Gewichtsausdruck von ihr zu erkennen, was sie nun schon wieder für Probleme hat.

„Hmpf!"

„Na ja, stimmt doch, oder willst du echt das Risiko eingehen, das wir hier von den Anderen erwischt werden beim Fummeln?"

„Rooon! So was sagt man nicht! Das ärgert Mädchen!",

Hermine schubst ihn nun endgültig von ihrem Schoss und schaut den Rothaarigen vorwurfsvoll von der Seite an!

„Uh, uhh! Tschuldige, das wusste ich nicht!",

erwidert Gryffindors Vertrauenschüler während er sich seine Haare wieder richtet,

„Verzeih mir, ich bin blöd!"

Verschmitzt grinsend versucht Ron die Situation zu entspannen, leider hat seine große Liebe nicht den gleichen Sinn für Humor wie er.

„Nein, mal ehrlich, Hermine, was willst du denn machen? Wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen!"

„Das schon, aber bald ist Sperrstunde, Alleinsein hin oder her, aber wieder einmal die Schulregeln zu brechen ist nicht gut für ihn! Wir sollten versuchen ihn zu suchen. Nicht das er doch wieder in eine kompromittierende Situation geraten ist."

„In eine was?"

„Kompromittierende Situation!"

„Und was soll das heißen?"

„Oh man, Ron! – Also, kompromittierend bedeutet bloßstellen, in Verlegenheit bringen. Sprich Harry ist in eine Situation geraten, die peinlich für ihn sein könnte! – Hast du es jetzt verstanden?"

„Und warum sagst du das nicht gleich so? Hier ist sonst keiner den du mit deinem Wissen beeindrucken könntest!"

„Jetzt lenk mal nicht vom Thema ab. Was ist nun? Gehen wir los?"

„Na habe ich denn eine andere Wahl? Aber wir sollten uns schon aufteilen"

„Gute Idee, ich such…"

„In der Bibliothek!"

„Äh, ja. Und die Bäder, leerstehende Klassenzimmer und den Astronomieturm. Du übernimmst…"

„Das gesamte Aussengelände! Den See, das Quidditchfeld, die Gewächshäuser, Hagrids Hütte und die Eulerei, richtig?"

„Oh Ron! Wir verstehen uns ja blind!",

säuselt leicht aufgeregt der Lockenschopf.

„Na dann, auf in den Kampf!",

Ächzt der jüngste Sohn der Weasleys, als er sich schwerfällig vom Sofa erhebt.

„Wir benutzen die Münzen von der DA um dem jeweils anderen Bescheid zu geben, wenn Harry gefunden worden ist, in Ordnung?"

Grübelnd und mit leicht gequältem Gesichtsausdruck starrt Ron auf seine Füße,

„Die hab ich nicht mehr!"

„Wie die hast du nicht mehr?",

Hermines Augenbrauen schießen skeptisch in die Höhe.

„Ich brauchte die Galleone für ein paar zischende Wisbees!"

„Du hast ernsthaft UNSERE Galleone für ein paar Süßigkeiten hergegeben?",

vorwurfsvoll und streng baut sich die Braunhaarige vor dem immer kleiner werdenden Rotschopf auf.

„Du weißt doch gut genug, dass meine Familie nicht so viel Geld hat und es sind auch nicht einfach nur Süßigkeiten, es ist Nervennahrung! Irgendwie muss ich doch mein Körper mit Zucker versorgen, damit er besser arbeiten kann!"

„Na viel geholfen scheint es ja nicht zu haben. – Nun gut, dann treffen wir uns halt in einer Stunde wieder hier!"

„Hmm!"

Gesagt, getan!

„Hey, wo wollt ihr denn noch hin?"

Gerade als Gryffindors Traumpäarchen durch das Porträt treten wollen, erschallt die Stimme des einen Parts des neuen zweiten Gryffindor Traumpaares, Ginny Weasley.

„Ach, hallo Ginny! Ron und ich gehen auf die Suche nach Harry, der st schon so lange weg und da gleich Sperrstunde ist, dachten wir, wir schauen mal nach ihm, damit er nicht schon wieder Ärger bekommt!"

„Harry? Hmm, aber er hat doch seinen Tarnumhang! Und er ist doch sonst auch ständig ewig weg! Wisst ihr überhaupt wo ihr suchen müsst?"

„ Wir haben schon die möglichen Plätze zwischen uns aufgeteilt und…"

„Und ihr denkt, dass ihr den Meister des „ich-will-nicht-gefunden-werdens" damit finden könnt? Also manchmal zweifele ich selbst an deiner Intelligenz Hermine! Das klappt doch nie!"

„Siehst du, Herm, ich hatte recht! Bleien wir doch einfach hier und warten auf ihn!"

„Nein! Ich habe da so ein ungutes Gefühl, das sich Harry in eine blöde Situation gebracht hat und unsere Hilfe benötigt!"

„Ach, macht doch was ihr wollt. Ich sage euch jedenfalls, Harry wird bald mit seinem Tarnumhang hier in den Gemeinschaftsraum trampeln und so tun als wenn er kein Wässerchen trüben könnte! Ich jedenfalls bin jetzt oben bei Neville im Schlafraum und wenn da Harry reinplatzen sollte, sollte er hoffen, dass er auch zu Fuß schnell abhauen kann! Wir sind nämlich keine Vertrauenschüler, die sich nach der Sperrstunde noch mit ihrem Partner ein leeres Klassenzimmer suchen können! ",

böse und mit einem leicht verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck nimmt Ginny die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal in Angriff.

Die beiden Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor werfen sich bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zu.

„Sie ist immer noch nicht über die Trennung hinweg, oder?"

„Was denkst du denn, Herm, natürlich nicht! Schließlich war sie seit mindestens sieben Jahren in Harry verliebt. Aber viel schlimmer finde ich dass sie sich Trost bei Neville sucht!"

„Da hast du Recht und Neville scheint es nicht so ganz zu begreifen, dass er nur ein Ersatz ist!"

„Hmm, ja, ist schon …"

„Jetzt habe ich aber die Nase voll, wie lange soll ich denn noch den Durchgang aufhalten? Entweder rein oder raus! Ich will auch langsam meine Ruhe!"

Ron und Hermine zucken schuldbewusst zusammen, entschuldigen sich bei der Fetten Dame und huschen aus dem Porträt in die Schulflure. Dort geben sie sich ein kurzes Küsschen, ein Kopfnicken und jeder von ihnen hechtet in die jeweilige Richtung, in der sie ihre Suche beginnen würden.


End file.
